


9 маленьких текстов Буш/Горацио

by kelRian



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Несколько текстов про Уильяма и Горацио. Драбблы и мини, обычно флафф. Рейтинг детский.





	1. Вам больно?

https://49.media.tumblr.com/95849c9e83dfa196e34d2b51d0f9b693/tumblr_o3q8qdVbEl1rrjqbqo2_400.gif

В морской жизни не так много простых человеческих радостей, а чистую одежду Уильям относил к одной из таких. Понятно, что частое мытье не очень полезно, но когда, обтеревшись ветошью, накидываешь свежую рубашку, то она по-особенному приятно скользит по спине и рукам.  
Жаль, что уединение на корабле - совершенно непозволительная роскошь. Дверь скрипнула, впуская третьего лейтенанта, и Уильям скривился.  
Он прекрасно знал, как выглядит со спины, а еще успел понять, что телесные наказания не вызывают у мистера Хорнблауэра приятных чувств. Конечно, исполосованная шрамами спина не самая отвратительная вещь в мире, но и красоваться тут нечем.

Хорнблауэр замер, едва закрыв дверь в каюту.  
Беспощадное вечернее солнце освещало ее, делая краски насыщенней: желтый и коричневый сплетались, оттеняя друг друга. В прогретой каюте пахло деревом, и это был самый приятный из запахов.  
Мистер Буш одевался. Хорнблауэр даже открыл рот, чтобы извиниться и вернуться позже, давая еще несколько минут уединения, но не смог.  
Белая ткань рубашки скользила по его спине, бесстыдно подсвечивая полоски шрамов. Они переплетались от плеч и стекали вниз к пояснице. Даже странно, что Хорнблауэр заметил их только сейчас. Заметил и не смог оторвать взгляд.  
\- Мистер Буш! - обращение вырвалось само собой.  
Он замер, не подняв до конца руки, - спина вздулась от напряжения мышц, а потом плавно завершил движение, скрыв шрамы тканью, спрятавшись в нее. Убрав то, что показалось Хорнблауэру настолько притягательным, что он не успел остановиться себя.  
\- Что вы хотели, мистер Хорнблауэр? - голос эхом отразился от переборок, и прошло несколько секунд, пока Хорнблауэр понял, что должен ответить, объяснить, сказать.  
Маленькое зеркало отражало что угодно, только не лицо говорившего. От этого стало обидно, как от спрятанной игрушки.  
\- Ваша спина... - не в силах объяснить словами, что с ним происходит, Хорнблауэр подошел и потянул за ворот, стягивая его вниз.  
Он подчинился легко, будто ткань сама желала спутать руки и оголить хранимую тайну.

Мальчишка спеленал его волю парой слов и одним прикосновением, его жадное внимание раскаляло воздух.  
Любопытство?  
Интерес к уродству, которое иногда притягательней совершенной красоты?  
Желание проверить, какова его власть над старшим по званию?  
Из тысячи вариантов ни один не будет верным.  
Но нужно ли задавать вопросы, когда сам опустил руки, позволив ткани соскользнуть вниз.  
Не-тайна стала явью, выпятив разницу, между ними. Горацио легкий, с по-девичьи нежной кожей. Кажется, если Уильям проведет по ней своими загрубевшими пальцами - просто проведет - то останутся безобразные царапины.   
Поэтому он позволяет себе только смотреть. Или, как сейчас, покорно давать смотреть на себя, вспоминая отрезвляющую боль ударов.  
\- Молодых полезно пороть. Только так они могут выучить свой урок.  
Тогда – бессилие: черное, кромешное, злое, убивающее душу сильнее, чем взмах плети.  
Сейчас ровно тоже.  
Лишь запястья схвачены не веревками, а манжетами рукавов.  
Тогда и сейчас - стиснуть зубы, чтобы не вырвался предательский стон.  
Наказание заслужено.  
Сейчас, как никогда ранее.  
Раньше судьбе было наплевать - прав он или виновен.   
Сейчас ее дыхание согревает спину.  
Виновен.  
Еще немного, и вместо удара наступит пустота взгляда.  
Горацио так ценит дисциплину, которую Уильям нарушал не раз, пока не превратился, наконец, в моряка.  
На спине написано все: любовь, ненависть, страх, отчаяние, ожесточение и снова любовь. Конечно, Уильям не отличит одни шрамы от других, да и свою спину видел толком несколько лет назад, но памяти, услужливо подсовывающей воспоминания, все равно.  
Пальцы Горацио касаются легко, и проще решить, что придумал себе эти прикосновения. Не сразу Уильям понимает, что боль в груди от того, что он забыл дышать.

Солнце каждый день встает над линией горизонта. Даже, если море окутывает густой туман - оно поднимается, потому, что не может иначе.  
Так и Хорнблауэр не может не касаться пальцами шрамов.  
Вздувшаяся кожа рассказывает свою историю, только Хорнблауэр не умеет ее читать. Ему надо чуть больше времени, чуть больше прикосновений, чтобы понять эти метки на спине. Они прочерчивают ее штрихами сверху вниз, в стороны. Они пересекаются - старые и совсем старые - издеваясь и маня своей тайной.  
Задеревеневшие мышцы дразнят - прикоснись, и Хорнблауэр закусывает губу, чтобы не надавить ладонью жестко и сильно, вбирая их в память своего тела.  
Безупречная красота атлетически вылепленной спины и безобразный узор, без ритма, смысла, цели.  
Научился ли Буш тому, чему следовало? Или просто загнал свои гонор и совесть глубоко в глотку, чтобы стать еще одним бездушным матросом на службе короны?  
Он вдруг делает вдох так резко, что вся спина приходит в движение, пугая и заставляя отдернуть руку.  
\- Вам... больно? - вопрос неуместен.  
Сейчас Горацио и сам может понять, что Буш не дышал все это время. Спина не двигалась, застывшая, как у мраморной статуи.

Одно движение, и Горацио отдернул ладонь. Сейчас Уильям точно знает, что это не фантазия - она была, прикасалась. Пальцы, эти безумные тонкие нежные пальцы исследовали его спину от самых лопаток к пояснице и обратно.  
\- Сейчас нет.  
Говорить сложно. Воздуха все еще не хватает, но Уильям хочет перестать дышать, если это поможет Горацио снова прикоснуться к его спине.  
Боль от побоев проходит, забываясь. Шрамы остаются навсегда, услужливо подсказывая всем, что перед ним некогда непокорный мичман.  
У многих есть эти шрамы. Но многие ли считают порку унижением, как Горацио?  
Простит ли он второму лейтенанту унижение прошлого.  
Уильям ждет, не в силах пошевелиться. Боль в напряженных плечах усиливается с каждой минутой, но он умеет терпеть боль. Он будет стоять неподвижно до тех пор, пока Горацио не уйдет или не отпустит его.  
Новое прикосновение более жесткое. Оно опаляет кожу жаром дыхания - значит, губы Горацио совсем близко. Он всматривается, ища и находя малейшие неровности. Безжалостно вычерчивает их, с каждым новым касанием все более и более властно.

"Сейчас нет" - означает, что раньше было больно. Невыносимо больно. Иногда мичманы умирают от побоев, но Уильям выжил.   
Хорнблауэру кажется, что касаясь сейчас, он тоже получает частичку этой стойкости, уверенности и бесстрашия. Ему хочется впитать их целиком, раствориться, прижимаясь.   
Загрубевшие пальцы бессильны. Всматриваясь, Хорнблауэр выискивает все новые и новые знаки, но пальцев недостаточно, чтобы их прочитать.  
Если бы он мог прикоснуться губами, если бы мог так выразить сочувствие, нежность и тепло, которые, наверно, и не нужны Уильяму.   
Его шрамы - его цена. Он любит призы, но не будет торговаться, когда настанет время платить.  
Досадуя на собственную несдержанность, Хорнблауэр отклоняется назад, чтобы спустя мгновение снова понять, что он все сильнее давит на спину и снова почти коснулся губами. Остается только размазать капельку пота, стекающую по спине, а потом почувствовать ее солоноватый привкус, прикоснувшись пальцем к своим губам.

Если бы он мог развернуться и сжать мальчишку в объятиях. Если бы мог приложить его исцеляющие ладони к груди, если бы мог хотя бы протяжно застонать, подтверждая, что ему нравится ласка, что он не хочет, чтобы она заканчивалась. Сейчас он полностью в чужой власти, и это лучшее из того, что мог придумать для мужчины дьявол.  
Кажется, Уильям слишком сильно вцепился в рукав - треск ткани разрушил все.  
Тихое торопливое извинение: "Мне следует уйти". Шаги. Хлопнувшая дверь.  
И полная невозможность обернуться и догнать.  
Чувствуя, как пот катится по спине, Уильям, наконец, может позволить себе болезненный гортанный стон.  
Если бы он обернулся, то Горацио бы, конечно, увидел его возбуждение. Есть вещи, которые невозможно скрыть.   
Неправы те, кто считают корабли Его Величества чистилищем. Иногда это самый настоящий ад, особенно, если каждый день видишь рядом человека, который только что простым касанием забрал твою душу.

Рвущаяся ткань напоминает звуком удар хлыста.  
Спина Хорнблауэра не изрезана шрамами, но он прекрасно знает, что это такое, поэтому ныряет в иллюзорную боль, как в холодную воду.  
Не должен.  
Не имеет права.  
Запрещено.  
Торопливо извинившись, он пятится и видит неподвижную спину — не понять, дышит ли сейчас мистер Буш.  
Уильям стоит с заведенными за спину руками, и солнце подсвечивает каждую мышцу, каждую неровность кожи, каждую каплю пота, будто это ценный товар, которым Хорнблауэр смог бы обладать, если бы захотел.  
Но Хорнблауэр трус, да и то, что мистер Буш согласился терпеть его каприз, не значит ровным счетом ничего.  
Прислонившись спиной к с обратной стороны двери, Хорнблауэр еще может расслышать стон, от которого тело рвется из себя, и хочется, до одурения хочется, вернуться обратно, и прижаться уже губами, прочертить все тот же прихотливый узор уже не пальцами, а языком. И чтобы Уильям, нет, не мистер Буш - Уильям, заставил посмотреть себе в глаза.  
Но Хорнблауэру остается только бежать прочь, надеясь, что удастся найти укромное место, и нет, не понять, что произошло, а снова вызвать в памяти залитую солнцем каюту и Уильяма, со сцепленными за спиной руками.

***  
Хорнблауэр не может даже зажмуриться, хотя больше всего ему хочется отвести взгляд. Остается только моргать, надеясь, что наваждение развеется. От жары становится дурно и все сложнее отличить явь от реальности. Хорнблауэр моргает, как только ему кажется, что на люке распят второй лейтенант. Капитан зорко следит за своими офицерами. Нельзя даже скосить взгляд, чтобы убедиться, что Уильям рядом на шканцах, а не внизу едва сдерживает стон.  
Матросов порят слишком часто, солнце слишком безжалостно, а совместный отдых между вахтами слиишком редкий, чтобы Горацио успел проверить — не появилось ли у Уильяма новых шрамов.  
У Буша.  
У мистера Буша.  
Даже в мыслях нельзя называть его по имени.  
Горацио командует: “Разойдись”, - секундой позже второго лейтенанта. Эта секунда необходима, чтобы осознать — Буш был рядом. Это не его окровавленное тело сейчас уносят с палубы прочь.  
И все же?..

Если бы Хорнблауэр мог, то остался бы на палубе, но в каюте безопасней и спокойнее. Пусть там и стоит сейчас тяжелый удушливый запах. Солнце больше не приносит радости — оно безжалостно опаляет все вокруг.  
Оказывается Буш тоже там — стягивает сюртук. Рубашка от пота прилипла к спине и Горацио понял, что должен прикоснуться к ней. Снова почувствовать, что шрамы застарелые и не кровоточат. Не мог капитан Сойер выпороть лейтенанта, как обычного моряка, но…  
— Мистер Буш…  
Тот замирает а потом встречает взгляд своим пронзительно-голубым взглядом. В каюте темно, но Хорнблауэру не нужен свет. Он знает и так.  
— Вы позволите… — выговорить сложно, поэтому Хорнблауэр просто поднимает руку, обозначая желание.  
Буш просто и обыденно разворачивается спиной, будто его каждый день просят продемонстрировать себя.  
Его движения очень скупые и четкие. Не успевает Хорнблауэр прикоснуться к спине, как он хватает руками рубашку на лопатках и снимает ее через голову. Зрелище не менее завораживающее, чем когда он надевал ее, накидывая на спину.  
Буш снова ускользает от ладони, делая шаг к стене и упираясь в нее руками, и Горацио досадует на себя: не успел.   
А теперь остается только смотреть, как перекатываются мышцы, как болезненно-белыми выглядят шрамы на загоревшей коже.  
Предавая себя Горацио касается их кончиками пальцев. Есть в их позе сейчас нечто изломанное, болезненное, неправильное. Почему Буш позволяет обращаться с собой — так. Почему безропотно подчиняется, стоит попросить?..  
Коснувшись спины, ладонь соскальзывает на грудь. Так тем более неправильно, и, устремившись за ней, Хорнблауэр подныривает под напряженные руки.  
То, что он может сделать сейчас — обнять, запретив себе рассматривать прихотливый узор на спине. Запомнить его пальцами, памятью тела. Крепко зажмурившись, вдыхать тяжелый запах человеческого пота и каюты, разделенной на двоих, как одиночество.  
Не сразу, но Уильям опускает руки. Сначала он прижимается щекой к виску, а потом обнимает, обхватывает Хорнблауэра, отделяя своей израненной спиной от всего того, что осталось на палубе. От всего остального мира.  
Это неправильно. Лаская росчерки пальцами, Хорнблауэр упрямо сжимает губы. Сейчас, как никогда, ему хочется быть капитаном корабля, чтобы быть уверенным — на этой спине не появится новых шрамов. Он этого не допустит. И не допустит, чтобы Уильяма заставили говорить о том, о чем он хочет молчать.


	2. Вы нужны

Наличие капитанской каюты — безусловная привилегия статуса. Больше свободы, больше ответственности и несравнимо больше головной боли, особенно если тебя удостоили чести перевозить пассажира.  
Этого пассажира Уильям знал досконально. Он изучил его вдоль и поперек и даже, в некотором роде, изнутри. И именно поэтому Уильям сейчас стоял, глядя в окно и совершенно не реагируя на звук шагов, выразительные покашливания и тяжелые вздохи.  
Горацио Хорнблауэр был не прав, успел это осознать и раскаяться.  
Оставался последний, физиологически невозможный этап — извинение. Облегчать своему бывшему капитану жизнь Уильям не собирался. Горацио лучше него знает, что в шторм разводить огонь на кухне нельзя и, увы, даже его коммодорская глотка должна утром остаться без горячей чашки кофе. Рисковать судном ради мальчишеского каприза Уильям не собирался. Как и забывать ту волну гнева и презрения, которыми Горацио его щедро одарил.  
Нет, Уильям давно выучил, что Хорнблауэр по утрам выносим только, если его, еще сонного, вдавить лицом в подушку. Но стоит тому спустить с койки ноги, как милый расслабленный мальчик, превращается в демона северных морей, брюзжащего на все подряд.  
Поэтому Уильям обижался не очень сильно, что не мешало ему, следуя выбранной тактике, смотреть в окно, предоставляя многоуважаемому руководству право извиниться. Причем, желательно, словами.

Хорнблауэр прекрасно знал, что сэр Уильям Буш перестраховывается. Сам Хорнблауэр поступил бы точно также, что раздувало раздражение до небес.  
Маленькая чашка горячего кофе. Ну хорошо, две чашечки кофе — для коммодора и капитана. При желании, их можно было бы приготовить хоть на свечке. Ну что стоило сэру Бушу пойти навстречу своему гостю, другу и начальнику, в конце-то концов.  
Никогда Хорнблауэр не позволял себе лезть в управлении кораблем, ограничиваясь завуалированными советами. Определенно, лишить его единственного утреннего удовольствия, было изысканной местью, на которую, казалось, прямолинейный сэр Буш не способен.  
Потом Хорнблауэр поймал себя на мысли, что ему доставляет огромное удовольствие ощущать, что его Уильям Буш теперь "сэр". Капитан. Его капитан. И он сейчас воюет со стихией на палубе и воюет достойно. Даже в некотором роде слаженно. Не противопоставляя себя ей, а вступая в некий завораживающий танец с ветром и морем, пока Хорнблауэр сидит в своей душной каюте, надеясь, что от безделья не напомнит о себе морская болезнь.  
Услышав, как хлопнула дверь в капитанскую каюту, Хорнблауэр решился. Ему вдруг захотелось посмотреть на Уильяма с прилипшими ко лбу мокрыми прядками. И стоило признаться уже хотя бы самому себе, что если мистер Буш теперь сэр Буш, то только он решает, можно разводить огонь на кухне или нет.  
Чудовищная, но логичная несправедливость.

Испытав прилив гордости от собственной вежливости, Хорнблауэр даже постучался перед тем, как войти к капитану корабля. Ведь мог бы вызвать его к себе, но нет. Пришел сам.   
Буш просто обязан увидеть, что Хорнблауэр признает свою неправоту, тем более, что стюард как раз вышел из каюты и не посмеет нарушить их уединение.

Когда Уильям встретил его равнодушно-спокойным взглядом, сердце Хорнблауэра кольнула тревога.  
Уильям не выглядел несчастным или испуганным. Просто с кителя мерно капало на пол, влажная рубашка прилипла к телу, и Уильям явно раздумывал есть ли смысл ее переодевать, или остальные, в сундуке, точно такие же отсыревшие и неприятные наощупь.  
Неимоверно красивый и очень хрупкий.  
Хорнблауэр привык, что его Уильям красив, но сейчас в очередной раз его поразила гордая посадка головы, длинная шея и четкая линия подбородка, украшенная пробивающейся щетиной. Она не выглядела неопрятно, а наоборот — чертовски привлекательно.  
Забыв, зачем пришел, Хорнблауэр завороженно смотрел на безупречный нос и прихотливо изогнутые губы. К ним мучительно захотелось прикоснуться прямо сейчас. А потом — провести пальцами по бровям, чтобы разгладилась суровая складка.  
Уильям посмотрел на гостя — немного снизу вверх, ведь он ниже — и поправил рукава рубашки. Видно было, что он не собирается прерывать свои размышления ради очередного пассажирского каприза.   
На Хорнблауэра это действие произвело прямо противоположный эффект. Он даже судорожно сглотнул, бесстыдно уставившись на красивые, сильные, мужественные руки.   
В Уильяме определенно было волшебство, потому что смертный человек не может быть одновременно таким ослепительно сильным и хрупким.   
Разрешив себе подчиниться порыву, Горацио пересек каюту и обнял своего такого единственного и неповторимого Уильяма. Совершенно настоящего, живого, реального. Капитана корабля Его Величества, который, конечно же, тут главный.  
Уильям отшатнулся, став вдруг одновременно и выше — Хорнблауэр уткнувшись носом в шею, телом чувствовал, что Уильям очень высокий и сильный — и более беззащитным. Его было легко обнять. Его было так приятно обнимать. Его можно было бы обнимать бесконечно, но пришлось выпустить.  
Размеренно стукнула деревяшка протеза. Ни слова ни говоря, Уильям отстранился и, снова деловито поправив рукава, отвернулся к окну.  
Он был обижен.  
Он все еще был обижен на нелепую утреннюю выходку Хорнблауэра, хотя за годы их знакомства мог бы привыкнуть, что это обычная утренняя раздражительность. Ведь Хорнблауэр ни в коей мере не хотел ставить под угрозу его авторитет как капитана. И не хотел противоречить. Понятно же, что он просто соскучился, ведь в последнии дни Уильям уделял больше внимания кораблю, чем коммодору. Да еще и сам Хорнблауэр еще не привык к тому, что он коммодор. И что его слова ничего не значат для команды, что приказов ждут не от него.

Поймав себя на том, что мечется по каюте, Хорнблауэр замер и прочистил горло.  
Судя по тому, что Уильям все еще изучал море за окном, ни тяжелые вздохи, ни выразительное покашливание — Хорнблауэр честно старался вложить в него как можно больше раскаяния! — не разжалобили сурового капитана.  
Мысль о том, что собственную неправоту придется признавать вслух, показалась пугающе реальной.  
Хорнблауэр уже было совсем решился еще раз обнять Уильяма и поцеловать в завиток около уха, но в дверь постучали.  
"Сэр, вы нужны на палубе".  
Уильям тут же развернулся, кивнул Хорнблауэру — взгляд ни на секунду не смягчился — и, подхватив мокрый плащ, ушел.   
Сэр Уильям Буш был нужен на палубе, а Горацио Хорнблауэр был не нужен никому.  
С тяжелым вздохом, Хорнблауэр сначала посмотрел в окно, а потом сел листать корабельный журнал, оставленный на столе. Будто так он тоже мог хоть немного приобщиться к этому новому миру сэра Буша.

***  
Уильям промок, замерз и устал как собака. Культя ныла, обещая, что завтра будет болеть все тело. Сейчас не было сил даже испытать удовлетворение от проделанной работы. Все будет потом. Тяжело опустившись на койку, Уильям на секунду подосадовал, что не приучил себя к капитанской изнеженности. Сейчас он бы не отказался от того, чтобы ему помогли раздеться, и потом укрыли согретым одеялом, а не этой отсыревшей тряпкой, которая грудой валяется на постели. Его даже проводили бы к этой постели, и не пришлось бы пробираться почти наощупь.  
Тряпка зашевелилась.  
Сначала из под нее показалась узкая тонкая ступня, а потом, с другой стороны, вылезла взъерошенная кучерявая голова.  
Уильям с достоинством отвернулся — Горацио совершенно не обязательно было видеть его самодовольную улыбку — и продолжил невозмутимо раздеваться. Конечно, это абсолютно нормально найти у себя в постели гостя.  
— Сэр... — Горацио откашлялся, подождал, пока Уильям вытянется на кровати и тут же пристроил голову на плечо. Пришлось обнять его, чтобы никто не свалился. — Уильям. Если вы завтра разрешите развести огонь, то я был бы признателен, если бы вы присоединились ко мне за завтраком.  
Выдав эту тираду, Горацио заерзал, практически улегшись сверху, и уткнулся Уильяму носом в шею. Мальчик был теплый, уютный и восхитительно мягкий, несмотря на всю свою костлявость.  
Уильям привычно провел ладонью по спине, порадовавшись, что Горацио так и не ходил за ночной рубашкой, а форменную гораздо удобнее задирать, чтобы ладонь легла на голую задницу.  
— Если позволит погода, то безусловно, — тихо ответил Уильям, вполне осознанно добавив в голос бархатистые нотки.  
Горацио возмущенно засопел, обжигая шею дыханием, но стоило Уильяму сжать ладонь, порывисто вздохнул.  
— И даже если не позволит... мне было бы очень приятно.  
Поза безусловно не располагала к высокосветским беседам, поэтому Уильям провел пальцами по волосам, потянул за ленту, которую Горацио почему-то не снял перед сном, и, немного оттянув за волосы, почти заставил показать лицо.  
Ничего не изменилось за эти годы: ресницы были все такими же густыми, глаза карими, нос длинным и нелепым, кудри — мягкими на ощупь, а губы все так же нестерпимо хотелось целовать.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Уильям, ужасно сожалея, что вторую руку пришлось переместить с задницы на поясницу. — Теперь спи.  
Горацио распахнул свои невероятные глаза, счастливо улыбнулся, торопливо поцеловал Уильяма в губы и соскользнул вниз, снова уткнувшись носом в шею.  
Успокаивающе поглаживая его по спине, Уильям думал, что, может быть, он устал не так сильно, как ему казалось.   
К несчастью, Горацио уже дышал размеренно и спокойно, как дышат крепко спящие люди. Легко поцеловав свой ежедневный кошмар в макушку, Уильям тоже закрыл глаза. Он был абсолютно счастлив.


	3. Шестнадцать лет

Нитка гладкая и все время выскальзывает из пальцев. Может быть, просто Хорнблауэр боится потянуть сильнее — только и всего. Если поторопиться, то сосуд разорвется и некому будет остановить кровотечение. Если промедлить, то рана загноится.  
Хорнблауэр чувствует эту нить, чувствует липкий холод, из-за которого деревенеют пальцы, чувствует собственную нерешительность и знает, что это всего лишь сон, но боится просыпаться, потому что он забыл, что будет дальше.  
Он знает, что должен снять шов — вовремя. Ни раньше, ни позже. И знает, что принял решение. Знает, но не может вспомнить. Поэтому просто сжимает и разжимает пальцы, пытаясь согреть их до того, как придется встретить настоящее.

Хорнблауэр рывком поднимает себя на постели.  
Темно так, что не видно собственных дрожащих рук. Пахнет сыростью обычной дорожной гостиницы — их было много на его веку.   
Ветер распахнул окно и выстудил комнату — не удивительно, что приснился кошмар. Надо бы закрыть створку, пока не выбило стекло. Пока редкий еще дождь не превратился в ливень и не замочил сложенные у стены вещи.  
Осторожно спустив босые ноги, Хорнблауэр ежится. Подойдя к окну, он всей грудью вдыхает сырой воздух и закрывает створки. Теперь два шага до кровати обратно. Глаза так и не смогли привыкнуть к полной темноте, поэтому, стукнувшись, Хорнблауэр беззлобно ругается сквозь зубы — на ноге будет новый синяк.   
Глухой застарелый кашель переплетается со скрипом кровати, когда Хорнблауэр все же занимает отведенное ему место. Горячая рука увлекает его на свою половину. Хорнблауэра укутывают тяжелым душным одеялом, но вместо того, чтобы вывернуться, он прижимается теснее.

Они знакомы с Уильямом Бушем почти шестнадцать лет и, наконец-то, едут домой.


	4. Косица

Горацио причесывается торопливо. Небрежно проводит гребнем по волосам, делая вид, что ему все равно, а потом внимательно всматривается в зеркало, позволяя тени разочарования скользнуть по лицу.  
Уильям подглядывает через щель в занавеске, разделяющей каюту. Не нарочно, конечно же, просто ему очень хорошо видно, как Горацио приводит себя в порядок, и нравится за этим наблюдать. Особенно за неудовольствием на его лице. Конечно, кудряшки слишком кудрявые, ресницы слишком длинные, а глаза слишком черные.  
К этому несовершенству можно добавить тонкие пальцы, которыми он тянет за ленту, перехватывающую хвостик.  
Очень сложно жить, когда точно знаешь, чего хочешь. Уильям хочет встать, глядя Горацио прямо в глаза, и потянуть за эту чертову ленту. Так, чтобы она расслабилась и освободила непослушные вьющиеся локоны. Чтобы Горацио тоже расслабился и перестал так сосредоточенно мерить шагами каюту.  
Ульям бы запустил руку ему в волосы на затылке, почувствовал бы их мягкость даже своими загрубевшими пальцами, а потом, чуть надавил, привлекая Горацио к себе. Романтично и бессмысленно.  
Поэтому Уильям шипя сквозь зубы, распускает собственную косицу. Он делает все нарочито громко, надеясь на спасение в лице одного кучерявого дьявола.  
Хорнблауэр появляется почти в ту же секунду, будто тоже подсматривал.  
Это молчаливый ритуал без предварительной договоренности.  
Может быть, Уильям и просил однажды, в самый первый раз, но теперь Горацио приходит на помощь сам, пусть Уильям и не надеется. Не рассчет, не надежда, не уверенность, а покорное ожидание судьбы.  
Дальше надо обязательно сесть спиной, чтобы не видеть лица. Тогда ничто не отвлекает, и Уильям, может погрузиться в настоящее: чувствовать, ощущать, воспринимать то, что происходит ровно здесь и сейчас.  
Как пальцы Горацио скользят по полосам, как он выпутывает ленту, как проводит расческой раз, другой, третий. Гораздо дольше, чем необходимо.  
Прикосновения упоительно возбуждающие: в них столько затаенного настороженного любопытства, что приходится считать вдохи и выдохи, сосредотачиваясь. Нельзя спугнуть, нельзя оскорбить нелепым предположением. Можно только ждать, не рассчитывая на награду, и быть. Просто быть.  
Он никогда не торопит, просто сидит, чувствуя, что Горацио уже закончил плести косицу, что он разглаживает на плечах сорочку, стряхивая пылинки, будто должен так завершить работу.  
От каждого прикосновения по спине и груди берут мурашки. Каждый раз Уильям не надеется на то, что горячие ладони скользнут по плечам к груди, а Горацио наклонится и скажет, что угодно, в самое ухо, чтобы можно было унять маету тела. Чтобы не закрадывалась в мысли неуместная тоска.  
Жизнь королевских моряков бывает слишком короткой, чтобы тратить ее на пустые страдания.

***  
Лежа в постели, Уильям привычно считает прожилки в досках. Он знает их наизусть, поэтому ему совершенно не нужен свет, чтобы вспомнить число. Никогда не заучивал специально, никогда не всматривался - просто он знает сколько их и как они идут. Он немного чувствует корабль и тот отвечает ему взаимностью, если захочет. Почти, как Горацио Хорнблауэр.  
Еще он никогда не вслушивается в происходящее за занавеской - его способ сохранить хотя бы подобие уединения для себя и для того, кто делит с ним каюту.  
Просто каждый вдох и каждый выдох - слышен. Их Уильям иногда тоже считает.  
Это все, что ему остается сейчас.

Раньше в каюте было душно, и Горацио плохо спал.  
С легкой усмешкой Уильям вспоминает, возникшее раздражение от того, какой лейтенант ему достался. Неопытный мальчишка, которого ко всему прочему еще и мучают кошмары. Он так ворочился, что Уильям не выдержал. Подошел, чтобы тряхануть за плечо, а вместо этого едва прикоснулся и, поняв, что Горацио не может вырваться из сна, насильно вытащил его из койки и прижал к себе.  
Не должен был, не собирался, не хотел. Думал съязвить, а вместо этого молчал, поглаживая по спине. Молчал, зная, что Горацио совершенно обнажен под рубашкой, что стоит опустить руку чуть ниже, и ладонь окажется на крепком бедре или подтянутой заднице. Стоял, дыша сквозь сцепленные зубы и понимая, что безумно хочется шептать на ушко нежности, но это же не девица, а офицер, поэтому оставалось только прикасаться, чувствуя, что Горацио все так же напряжен.  
Секунды взаимной нежности, когда ослабла его хватка на груди и потом... потом Уильям сделал шаг назад, разомкнув объятие.  
Он не оборачивался, не видел, не смотрел, но не мог перестать слышать, как Горацио забрался обратно на кровать, возможно, забившись в дальний угол.  
Как бы хотелось поговорить с ним, но Уильям был слишком удивлен тогда собственной бурей эмоций. Он не привык чувствовать столь противоречащие друг другу вещи: раздражение от того, что неженка офицер, тревожит его сон, разрушительную, несбыточную надежду, когда едва коснулся губами пряди на виске, недоверие и уважение к офицеру, который несмотря на молодость, смог завоевать расположение почти всех на корабле.  
Уильям промолчал и в первый, и во второй и в третий раз.

А теперь, когда Горацио спит крепко, не просыпаясь, Уильяму остается только не вслушиваться в мерное дыхание и не вспоминать его гибкое жаркое тело.  
Он и не вспоминает, чтобы случайно не пересечь границу, разделяющую каюту на две части.


	5. Ушки

Левое ухо было большое, нежное, покрытое маленькими серыми волосками и с неровным краем. Оно было подрано так давно, что спрашивать "как" было бы верхом бестактности. Особенно учитывая, что капитан и так уже успел отличиться.  
Первый лейтенант Уильям Буш стоял перед Хорнблауэром навытяжку. Лицо первого лейтенанта было безмятежно с легким налетом придурковатости, но уши были крепко прижаты к голове.  
Значит обижен.  
Хорнблауэр тяжело вздохнул, провел пятерней по собственным волосам, пытаясь спрятать давно проступившие рожки.  
Ну что такое.  
Уильям безупречен всегда и во всем. Даже уши у него были красивые, нежные, а сейчас наверняка замерзшие, после ночи на палубе. И ведь виноват в этом был только сам Хорнблауэр, пролаявший: "Следить лично".  
Вот первый лейтенант и провел почти сутки на ногах, а теперь стоял в капитанской каюте уставший, замерзший, голодный и, что хуже, обиженный на высказанное недоверие. Будто он бы оставил пост, зная, что нужен, - да никогда!  
Сейчас Хорнблауэр это понимал предельно ясно, но еще сутки назад ему казалось, что нельзя ограничиться намеком - только веский капитанский приказ.  
Поэтому теперь надо расплачиваться.  
\- Как прошла ночь, без происшествий?  
\- Так точно, сэр, - Уильям рапортовал четко, не шевелясь. Так мог бы выглядеть морской пехотинец, истуканом стоящий у дверей.  
\- Очень хорошо, - Хорнблауэр широко улыбнулся и снова попытался успокоиться и спрятать рожки. Они были решительно против.  
Все же если Уильям неплохо владел собой, и на палубе Горацио почти никогда не видел его с ушками, а если и видел, то смотрелись они на редкость устрашающе. У Хорнблауэра точно шли мурашки по всему телу, когда Уильям выкрикивал приказы.  
Со своими рожками так не получилось. Они предательски вылезали при любом волнении. Особенно, когда Хорнблауэр понимал, что его просто распирает от восхищения своим первым лейтенантом и гордости за то, что мистер Буш согласился им стать. А ведь мог отказаться: все же "Отчаянный" - совсем маленькое судно, а мистер Буш был вторым лейтенантом на "Славе".  
\- Вы не откажетесь разделить со мной ужин?.. - тихо спросил Хорнблауэр и испытывающе заглянул Уильяму в глаза.  
Взгляд только на мгновенье смягчился, но возражать Уильям не стал. Если бы он отказался от еды, то это был бы очень плохой знак.  
Что делать в таком случае, Хорнблауэр просто не знал.

Стюарт мгновенно накрыл на стол - Хорнблауэр заранее предупредил, что на ужин ждет гостя.

Мистер Буш посмотрел на тарелку и уселся. Хорнблауэр понял, что загладить вину едой явно не получится. Все выглядело настолько не аппетитно, что у него совсем пропало желание есть. Уильям же все равно постучал сухарем по столу и приступил к похлебке.  
Поковырявшись в миске, Хорнблауэр прочистил горло:  
\- Мне показалось, что команда хорошо тренирована. Матросы действовали быстро и слаженно.  
Уильям кивнул, не поднимая глаз от тарелки.  
Попытка извиниться провалилась.

Встав, Хорнблауэр заложил руки за спину и начал ходить по каюте. Уильям настороженно следил за ним, а ушки, эти красивые, замечательные, нежные кошачьи ушки были все также плотно прижаты к голове.  
Хорнблауэр был близок к отчаянию. Как еще он может извиниться за оказанное недоверие? Ведь он уже сказал, что команда прекрасно вышколена, что происшествий не было, что все замечательно. Ну что он делает не так?  
Отчаявшись, Хорнблауэр быстро обогнул стол, обнял своего Уильяма и подцепил носом ухо, надеясь, что оно распрямиться.  
Трогать его пальцами сейчас было решительно нельзя, но если попробовать едва коснуться его губами, то может быть, Уильям сменит гнев на милость?  
Тем более, что ухо было такое ужасающе холодное. Уильям, наверное, совсем замерз там наверху.  
Хорнблауэр еще раз подцепил ухо носом и, о счастье, хоть на что-то был годен его нелепый нос, ухо начало распрямляться.  
Под ладонью крепко и ровно стучало сердце Буша, а рядом с губами торчком встало сначала одно, потому другое ухо.  
От переизбытка чувств Хорнблауэр потерся о левое, драное, щекой и прихватил его губами.  
Наконец-то Уильям его простил.  
Теперь совершенно неважно, насколько сосредоточенно он стучит сухарем по столу, как крепко сжимает в руке ложку, как хмурится. Главное, что ушки снова гордо стоят торчком, а значит Хорнблауэр правильно догадался про ужин, про слова и самое главное, про то, что Уильяма можно и нужно обнимать.  
Оставалось согреть эти несчастные ушки и тогда, наверное, у Уильяма смягчится выражение лица.  
Решив, не откладывать задуманное, Хорнблауэр нежно подышал сначала на одно ухо, потом на другое.  
Оставалось надеяться, что это не слишком отвлечет Уильяма от ужина. Должен же он восстановить силы, после столь долгого дежурства.


	6. Быть собой

Ты мечешься, ты мучишься, грустишь.  
Ты сам себе все это не простишь.  
Е. Евтушенко

Хорнблауэр знает зачем идет в каюту первого лейтенанта - сорвать накопившееся напряжение. Если не можешь его обуздать, то уж лучше выплеснуть за закрытыми дверьми. Да и раздражение оправдано - матросы еле еле перебирают ногами, время постановки парусов такое же, как и на любом другом корабле, а ведь мистер Буш может добиться лучших, гораздо лучших результатов. Поэтому тревога Хорнблауэра обоснована - только вышколенная команда сможет быть эффективной во время боевых действий.  
\- Мистер Буш, - Хорнблауэр постучался для видимости и тут же зашел в каюту. Запоздало он понял, что надо было все равно соблюсти этикет, дождавшись разрешения войти. Собственное раздражение не повод отступать от установленных правил. Да и надо было не пытаться играть в неформальный отношения, а просто вызвать лейтенанта к себе и отчитать в капитанской каюте.  
Хорнблауэр ожидал от своего первого помощника большей осознанности. Мистер Буш сам должен понимать, как важны слаженность команды и скорость постановки парусов в реальном бою.  
В глубине души Хорнблауэр понимает, что матросы вымотаны отвратительной погодой и постоянными штормами. Что мистер Буш и так делает все возможное, дальше — только пускать в ход плети, а этого не хочет уже сам капитан.  
\- Мистер Буш...  
Заготовленные слова разом вылетели у Хорнблауэра из головы. Уильям стоял рядом с сундуком: нелепый, в старой штопаной рубашке. Незаправленная в брюки она выглядела по-домашнему неопрятно. Совсем не тот подтянутый офицер с безупречной выправкой, который каждый день поднимался на палубу. Обернувшись на звук имени, Уильям продолжил стягивать платок. Он просто завершал движение, будто не мог остановится, и Хорнблауэр поймал взгляд. Удержать его оказалось легко - Буш смотрел прямо, но не так, как всегда. В нем не было готовности повиноваться приказам, не было ясности, в нем была застарелая боль.  
Горацио вспомнилось их первое плаванье, когда он держал лицо раненого Буша в ладонях и, кажется, говорил глупости про то, что с Уильямом все будет в порядке.  
Но даже тогда, с распоротым телом, мистер Буш был более умиротворенным. Сейчас он просто замер, сжав платок в руке.  
\- Мистер Буш, - снова повторил Хорнблауэр понимая, что не может сдвинуться с мертвой точки.  
Кричать расхотелось, как и отчитывать. Вдруг, чутьем капитана Горацио показалось, что разладился самый надежный механизм корабля - его первый лейтенант.  
Ходить кругами по чужой каюте неудобно - вещи постоянно бьют по ногам, их приходится огибать не столько успокаиваясь в движении, сколько пытаясь не налететь на острые углы.  
Хорнблауэр метался, сцепив руки за спиной и привычно ссутулившись, чтобы не задевать головой бимс. Буш, как и положено офицеру, стоял не шевелясь, ожадая, когда капитан обратится к нему. А капитан все не мог подобрать слова.  
Мельком взглянув на Буша, Хорнблауэр нахмурился. Тот изменился. Побледнел, лицо окаменело, потеряв привычную живость. Так же, как когда-то давно, когда Уильям проваливался в пустоту от кровопотери. С ранеными надо говорить. Нельзя давать соскользнуть в спасительный обморок: пусть в нем нет боли, но из него можно не очнуться.  
\- Мистер Буш...  
Хорошо, что каюта маленькая и можно оказаться рядом в пару шагов - нет времени передумать и отступить.  
Хорнблауэр протянул сначала одну руку - она легла на лицо от виска к подбородку - потом другую. Щетина колола ладони, а Уильям, оказавшийся вдруг очень низким, смотрел снизу вверх.   
Прижаться лбом ко лбу оказалось так же просто и правильно, как провести большими пальцами по лицу, чтобы прикоснуться ими к губам.  
А потом, с закрытыми глазами, попробовать поцеловать, больше думая о том, как справиться с туго завязанной лентой в волосах одной рукой.  
\- Все будет хорошо.  
Горацио необходимо сейчас зарыться вьющиеся пряди на затылке, почувствовать, что они все такие же упоительно мягкие, что ничего не изменилось.  
А потом, скользнуть руками по грубой ткани рубашки, считая залатанные прорехи как шрамы, которые есть там, под ней.  
Они есть. Горацио помнит каждый из них. И те, что на груди тоже. Рубашка развязана, и Горацио касается то ткани, а то кожи и этот контраст бередит душу. Хочется скользнуть ладонью под рубашку, к животу, чтобы еще раз удостовериться, что каждый из них зажил.  
\- Простите, что ворвался, - в горле запершило и пришлось прокашляться. - Когда закончите переодеваться, то я жду вас в своей каюте.  
Хорнблауэр стоит, боясь пошевелится, пока большие ладони гладят его по спине. То, какие они горячие чувствуется даже через сюртук. Или просто Уильяму достаточно прикоснуться губами к шее, чтобы Горацио стало жарко. Может быть Горацио сам направил его, потому что лента, наконец, поддалась, и отнять руку невозможно. 

Услышав звук пробившей склянки, Хорнблауэр вздрогнул и отпрянул. Уильям сразу понимающе разжал руки, оставляя после себя легкое, быстро истаивающее тепло прикосновений.  
Смотреть ему в глаза Хорнблауэр побоялся, но ведь все слова уже сказаны.  
Кивок, означающий завершение разговора получился неподобающе торопливым, но к двери Горацио подошел уже самим собой - капитаном корабля Его Величества.


	7. Ожидание

Почувствовать прикосновение просто - достаточно обхватить себя руками. Обхватить, сжать, как можно сильнее, чтобы прошла муторная тянущая боль в плечах.  
Чедлвек слаб и ненадежен. Ему нужно есть, пить, спать, дышать в конце концов.  
Закрыв глаза, Хорнблауэр некстати вспомнил, как тонул мистер Буш. Как страшно оказалось - не дышать всего несколько минут. Как быстро надо было принимать решение и как легко было действовать не задумываясь.  
Хорнблауэр встал и прошелся по каюте, все еще не выпуская себя из захвата.   
Холодные пальцы впивались в плечи, не принося облегчения. Боль никак не желала отступать, как если бы почувствовала слабость личного воспоминания, усмехнулась и набрала силу.  
Почему людям нужны другие люди? Почему нужно разговаривать, общаться, откуда эта потребность быть среди кого-то?  
И как с ней можно совладать?..   
Собственное несовершенство утомляет.   
Собственная слабость - злит.  
В порыве ярости, Хорнблауэр сцепил руки за спиной: так проще удерживать их позорную непокорность.  
Стоило бы выйти прогуливаться по шканцам, но тогда надо надевать китель, а не хотелось отделять себя еще одним слоем ткани от других людей. Не хотелось совершать эти лишние действия. Не хотелось… ловить на себе взгляды и слушать пробегающий шепотом, пусть даже и восхищенный.   
Они просто не знают, каков их капитан на самом деле.  
Хорнблауэр отчаянно хотел спрятать голову под подушку и закрыть глаза. Оказаться где-нибудь в совершенно другом месте, где нет приказов адмиралтейства, нет сомнений в собственной правоте, нет проблем пресной водой, провиантом, вечной угрозой цинги, бунта, проваленного задания.  
Нет тысячи вещей, который разрывают на части последние несколько месяцев, требуя, чтобы он их обдумал, чтобы каждой уделил внимание, каждой отдал кусочек времени, выгрызая его у еды и сна.  
От сна отказаться легко - Горацио может часами лежать, смотря в переборку. Изучив ее до последней черточки, но так и не продвинувшись дальше в размышлениях, бредущих по кругу. Есть удовольствие в том, чтобы обдумывать мысль раз за разом, если бы иногда не накатило ощущение потери.  
Хорнблауэр знает, что иногда, лежа в койке, проваливает в странную не-явь. Это не сон и не бодроствование. Это мясяцы спокойного плаванья от начала до цели. Полет стрелы, которая, почему-то, летит много много дней подряд.  
И снова болят плечи, и снова комок в горле, в душе, сердце. Снова предательская слабость.  
Если бы Хорнблауэр пил, то он бы мог, опустошив бутылку вина, ворваться в каюту к мистеру Бушу, на правах капитана, конечно же. И что дальше?..  
Ничего.  
Так бы и стоял в растерянности, не зная, как объяснить потребность в том, чтобы к нему прикоснулись, оказавшуюся столь же отягощающе-необходимой, как воздух, еда или сон.  
Пока Хорнблауэр держится, но только потому, что не хочет пить. Не хочет терять контроль над собой, будто так еще можно справиться со слабостью и обуздать демонов морских глубин, которые пытаются растащить тело на куски.  
Если выпить, то прорвется эта унизительная, пророчащая честь и достоинство капитана линейного корабля беспомощность. Хорнблауэр начнет искать прикосновений. Пусть случайных.  
Ведь когда-то Уильям касался его будто не нарочно.  
Хотя это было так давно.   
Когда Горацио Хорнблауэр был всего лишь лейтенантом "Славы".

Ночью сложнее всего.  
Днем еще можно занять сябя делами, прогулкой, ритуалами, дающими смысл и измеримость проходящему дню, но ночью хочется избавиться от себя. От глупого, слабого, некрасивого тела.  
Но за дверью стоит морпех, поэтому Хорнблауэр выравнивает дыхание, усмиряя себя, чтобы не выдать насколько тяжело иногда дается ему привилегия одиночества. Чтобы остальные не поняли, что замкнутость, приличествующее капитану линейного корабля, на самом деле тяготит.  
Ночью можно даже обхватить себя за плечи, надеясь что поможет если не унять боль, то сделает ее хотя бы чуть более терпимой.  
Хорнблауэру не нужны прикосновения. Они точно также могут быть болезненно неприятными. Хочется отдернуть руку, хочется обязательно оставить расстояние, чтобы ничто на свете не посмело коснуться тебя. Повлиять на тебя. Заставить тебя.  
Тем страннее эта слабость... потребность, чтобы прикоснулся кто-то другой.  
Но эта слабость временна, как и любая другая.  
Надо только перетерпеть.

Уильям долго мнется перед дверью в капитанскую каюту.  
Необходимости тревожить сон капитана нет. Все хорошо: матросы натренированы, ветер попутный и ровный, никаких неприятностей не предвидится.  
Нет ни единого повода, но Уильяма беспокоит Горацио.  
Нет, не молчание - оно стало уже привычным. Это просто блажь выросшего мальчишки. Причуда капитана корабля - довольно безобидная, если трезво смотреть на вещи.  
Только последние несколько дней он сутилтся все больше. Руки за спиной сцеплены до белезны, когда он мечется по шканцам. Кажется, будто Горацио ведет ежедневный бой, только с кем?..

Услышав шорох, Уильям принимает решение. Он зайдет тихо и, если Горацио спит, то так же тихо выйдет, удоствоверившись, что все в порядке. Если не спит, то доложит о взятом рифе. Если...  
Додумать Уильям уже не успевает.  
Заглянув в комнатку-кабинет, он видит в дверном проеме спальни скрюченную фигурку на постели. Из-за расстояния, не иначе, Горацио кажется маленьким, особенно, когда он лежит поджав ноги и обхватив себя руками.

Сначала, тяжело прогнувшись, скрипит кровать. Хорнблауэр вздрагивает скорее от неожиданности, чем от страха. Теперь его маленький секрет раскрыт и Хорнблауэр кажется себе еще более жалким.  
Поворачиваться нет смысла, в том числе потому, что он не сможет посмотреть в глаза человеку, котрый нарушил его одиночество. Ведь и его ожиданий Хорнблауэр тоже не оправдал. Казалось, что вот сейчас он добился настоящего капитанства, но все равно этого недостаточно.  
Горячая шершавая ладонь касается руки.   
Накрывает ее, посылая толпы мурашек по кисти к плечам, а потом и по спине.  
Они разбегаются по всему телу, и Хорнблауэру кажется, что сейчас они затопчут его.  
Кровать снова жалобно скрипит, когда мистер Буш устраивается удобнее. Хорнблауэр чувствует - спиной, которой отчаянно больно от каждого прикосновения, что Уильям подтягивает его к себе на грудь, как тряпичную куклу. Хорнблауэр лежит очень неудобно и не в силах пошевелиться, поэтому хватка болезненна. Уильяму иначе не подтащить его. Но Хорнблауэр терпит, наслаждаясь этим глупым удовольствием от прикосновений.  
Спина, плечи, предплечья, кисти, шея - все в миг оказывается укутанным в обнимающее тепло.   
Пытаясь удержать стон, Хорнблауэр утыкается Уильяму лицом в плечо, хотя стоило бы закусить ладонь. Но тогда он бы точно понял, что с его капитаном что-то происходит. Что он не справился. Что сломался чуть ли не на середине пути.  
Ладони скользят по плечам, даря успокоение, забирая боль и оставляя вместо себя только тепло.   
Горацио и не думал, что так замерз. И не думал, что ему сейчас будет так важно, чтобы его обняли как можно крепче, каплю за каплей выдавливая из тела одиночество.  
Уильям все еще рядом. Уильям рядом тут, на корабле. Уильям может обнимать крепко, не требуя ничего взамен.  
Эта мысль наполняет Хорнблауэра спокойствием и пониманием, что чувствуя воспоминание об этом тепле, он сможет продержаться те несколько месяцев, пока они не прибудут в нужный порт.  
Тогда все станет просто: мир обретет смысл, краски, еде вернется вкус, а жизни азарт.  
Хорнблауэр только полежит в объятиях еще немного.  
Молча.  
Ничего не говоря, чтобы случайно не проговориться больше, чем следует. Чтобы не опуститься до просьбы, выпячивая собственную слабость и малодушие. Напрашиваясь на ласку.  
Наконец, занемевшие руки безвольно сваливаются вдоль тела, а Уильям все еще обнимает. Все еще поглаживает пальцами запястья, успокаивая.  
"Доброй ночи".  
Хорнблауэр чувствует, как Уильям по-отечески целует его в голову, как осторожно встает, так и не добавив обязательное "сэр".  
Хочется крикнуть, чтобы он остался, но Хорнблауэр закусывает губу.  
Плечи больше не болят, а измученное бессонницей тело проваливается в сон без сновидений.

Бреясь утром, Хорнблауэр чувствует приятную свежесть мыслей и определенную легкость в теле, будто Уильям умудрился действительно забрать часть напряжения последних недель и тяжелого измучивающего ожидания.  
Конечно глупо предполагать, что такому офицеру как Уильям Буш нужны прикосновения - развлечение восторженных, начитавшихся романов девиц - но с другой стороны, Хорнблауэр теперь тоже имеет право войти без спроса к нему в каюту и... на этом воображение бунтует, но Хорнблауэр справится как-нибудь. В этом тоже будет азарт борьбы и победы.


	8. Подарок

Единственная роскошь, которую Уильям может подарить мальчишке третьему лейтенанту – одиночество.  
Разруху на палубе проще не видеть, если смотришь в море.  
Конечно, во время вахты это невозможно, но даже жизнь офицеров Его Величества не состоит только из вахт.  
Поэтому Уильям не пристает с расспросами, с разговорами, когда Горацио занимается в каюте. Не лезет, когда Горацио задумчиво прижавшись к канату, смотрит куда-то вдаль. Голова у этого мальчишки соображает лучше некуда, и ему надо дать время подумать. Если бы Уильяма спросили, хочет ли он знать, что творится в этой кучерявой голове, то он скорее всего бы ответил: “Нет”. Умный, решительный,строго соблюдающий дисциплину – из такого лейтенанта выйдет отличный капитан корабля, если, конечно, мистер Хорнблауэр не убьется в ближайшем бою от собственного безрассудства.  
Еще, чтобы стать капитаном, было бы не плохо, чтобы второй лейтенант тоже освободил ему дорогу.  
Даря возможность одиночества, Уильям с готовностью отзывается на любую фразу обращенную к нему, и каждый раз запоздало понимает, что Горацио - младший по званию и не должен бы заговаривать первым.  
Наплевать.  
Зато им вдоволь можно любоваться и, если повезет, даже разделить на двоих восхищение красотой моря.

***  
Уильям честно копил свои порции рома, чтобы хотя бы в своей день рождения напиться от души. Если выпивать свою порцию каждый день, то грог приятно горячит кровь, но выждав с неделю, можно испытывать всю гамму чувств.  
Уильяму пришлось выжидать две, ведь его цель была не слишком-то благородной.  
По крайней мере спаивание младших по званию вряд ли можно отнести к таковым.

Когда Горацио вернулся после вахты, Уильям встретил его стаканом.  
Сначала было неловко – чувствовалось, что Горацио не хочет пить, что он едва пригубливает крепкий напиток, но Уильям был непреклонен.  
Спустя пол часа Горацио избавился от кителя и шейного платка, стал улыбчив и разговорчив.  
Уильям едва поддерживал разговор, да и увлекшемуся Горацио и не нужен был собеседник. Он будто ждал возможности расслабиться и начать говорить. Уильяму же было интересно слушать и наблюдать, ведь рубашка Горацио развязалась и все время норовила сползти, оголяя плечо и бесстыдно выставляя ключицу. Горацио улыбался во весь рот и, прихватив ворот своими безумно длинными пальцами, подтягивал его обратно.  
Сердце Уильяма пропускало удар, а потом еще один и еще, когда снова, дрогнув, рубашка сползала с плеча, обнажая покрытую загаром кожу.

\- Они устали, - Горацио вмиг стал невыразимо серьезным. Встав, он качнулся на встречу Уильяму, что тот еле успел его поймать. - Им надо помочь.  
Происходящее не было реальным. Просто не могло быть.  
Ладони Уильяма лежали у Горацио на поясе, удерживая. Казалось еще немного, и пальцы сомкнуться на невыносимо тонкой талии.  
Горацио не замечал этого, он даже не заметил, что губы Уильяма находятся прямо рядом его шеей – так был сосредоточен.  
Уильям не сразу понял, что происходит – он просто целовал ключицу, тонкую кожу на шее, проводил по ней языком и терся носом, впитывая запах. Самое сладостное ощущение, вызывающе дрожь и оторопь. Весь мир превратился в мальчишку в его объятиях.  
А Горацио воевал с лентой в волосах, не обращая на ласки ни малейшего внимания.  
Кусать, оставляя следы, нельзя. Поэтому Уильям просто снова и снова касается губами, надеясь, что Горацио никогда не справится с узлом и они так и останутся стоять навечно.  
\- Вот, теперь хорошо, - удовлетворенно улыбнулся Горацио, смотря сверху вниз на то, как лицо Уильяма искажает гримаса удовольствия. - Я же говорил. Им просто надо отдохнуть.

Пальцы, запутавшиеся в волосах, посылали по телу волны удовольствия – одну за другой. И Уильям утонул в них. Ему хотелось уже не стонать, кричать, срываясь на шепот и милые глупости, которые, наверное, надо произносить, когда вклолачиваешь такого привлекательного мальчишку в жесткий старый тюфяк.  
Улыбнувшись, Горацио устроился на коленях, продолжая пребирать волосы. Уильям не можг видеть, но ощущал – шеей, плечом, всем собой, что Горацио сонно и расслабленно улыбался.  
Пальцы скользнули по плечу, шее и запечатали губы:  
\- Спите, мистер Буш. Все хорошо.  
Осталось только подчиниться, хотя тело Уильяма было решительно против, но Уильям справится с ним, чтобы не спугнуть. Чтобы еще немного подержать на руках свое сонное, пьяное, кучерявое счастье, которое так легко отдает приказы старшему по званию, и которому этот старший по званию так мало может дать взамен.


	9. Забота

Последние полчаса корабль вёл себя подозрительно. Палуба качалась сильнее обычного и, Уильям, никогда не жаловавшийся на неумение устоять на ногах, держался за все подряд, чтобы не упасть. Солнца не было, но глаза все равно болели и слезились. Едва дождавшись окончания вахты, Уильям пошел к себе. Неприятная ломота в суставах не улучшала самочувствия, и очень хотелось лечь.  
Горацио, которого Уильям встретил около собственной каюты, был недоволен. С другой стороны, недоволен он был почти всегда, так что Уильям постарался сосредоточиться на голосе, который больше напоминал шум, чтобы знать, что же ему предстоит выполнить в следующую вахту.  
Когда Хорнблауэров стало два, Уильям поморщился. Ему одного капитана хватало более чем. Два Хорнблауэра будут требовать в два раза больше и в два раза быстрей. Два Хорнблауэра хороши только для эротических фантазий, осуществление которых Уильяму не светило, но никак не для управления кораблём.  
Переборка мстительно увернулась, когда Уильям попытался на неё опереться.  
Оказалось, что один из Хорнблауэров успел подойти совсем близко и, нежно обняв, предложил пройти в каюту.  
Уильям вежливо отказался. Конечно, он был счастлив услышать такое предложение, и сопротивляться решительно не было сил, но, как ни горько это было признавать, сейчас в себе Уильям уверен не был совершенно, а опозориться перед Горацио в постели не хотелось.

Решение Хорнблауэр принял мгновенно. От любой лихорадки стоит спасаться карантином. Конечно, если бы это была чума, то все заразились бы давно, а оставлять корабль без капитана и первого лейтенанта неправильно, но… Горацио решил, что останется с мистером Бушем и точка.  
Тем более что заботиться о больных Горацио было не привыкать.  
Буш, как многие сильные мужчины, свалился моментально. Вот он ещё бодро командовал матросами, а вот в полуобморочном состоянии привалился к переборке. Хорнблауэр еле дотащил его до каюты, запоздало пожалев, что не дотащил к себе.  
У Уильяма было тесно, и Горацио едва смог вытянуть ноги, сидя рядом с кроватью из грубо сколоченных досок. Тем не менее, это была самая настоящая кровать — маленькая роскошь, которую могут позволить себе далеко не все. Приятно было осознавать, что у его первого лейтенанта есть этот символ уюта.  
Стюард принёс чистых тряпок, воды и пару книг. Теперь надо было переждать первые самые страшные сутки.

***  
К счастью и на следующий вечер кожа не начала желтеть, не появились язвы. Буш просто тяжело дышал и немного бредил от жара. Горацио специально не хотел вслушиваться о чем именно, хотя Буш несколько раз произносил его имя.  
От нечего делать Горацио изучил каюту — в ней не было решительно ничего, что могло бы рассказать ему о мистере Буше.  
Забавно, они несколько лет плавали бок о бок, но Горацио так и не узнал его. Что он любит, чем интересуется, есть ли для него жизнь за пределами корабельной палубы, или он живёт только сегодняшним днём. Чего он хочет добиться, чем будет заниматься, когда выйдет в отставку?  
По правде у Горацио не было ответов на эти вопросы и для себя, но он вдруг почти по-детски обиделся, что Уильям Буш не рассказывал о себе.  
По перекладывав с места на место принесённые книги, Горацио решил, что надо все же обтереть больного. Мистеру Бушу это поможет сбить жар, а Горацио отвлечься.  
Обтирать оказалось непривычно. Мистер Буш был мужчиной, Горацио не должен был стесняться его наготы, но рассматривать человека, находящегося в забытьё и прикасаться к нему было неприлично. Горацио никак не мог думать об этом, как о необходимой медицинской процедуре.  
Кожа Уильяма была изрезана шрамами, напоминившими о палящем солнце ямайки, о страхе трибунала, о страхе за жизнь Уильяма. Они расстались тогда на несколько месяцев, и, если бы не случайная встреча на улице, могли бы больше никогда не увидеться.  
Уильям тяжело дышал, мощная грудь ходила ходуном. Горацио показалось, что его рука рядом смотрится маленькой, почти женской.   
Выдохнув, Горацио решился. Пах надо было обтереть тоже. Стоило ему расстегнуть пуговицу, как Уильям перехватил его руку и поднёс к своим губам. Он смотрел совершенно ясным взглядом, но Горацио-то знал, что это не может не быть бредом.  
— Какой милый ангел, — Буш провёл языком по подушечкам пальцев, вызвав у Горацио покалывающую волну возбуждения в теле. — Но мне не место в раю. Я должен отправляться в ад. Ты меня проводишь?  
Горацио отмер, только когда Буш положил его ладонь к себе на лицо, и Горацио почувствовал сжирающий его жар. Почти минуту, с блуждающей улыбкой Уильям следил за ним взглядом, а потом отключился и не приходил в сознание следующие сутки.  
Все это время Горацио дежурил рядом, всматривался в его лицо и пытался понять, почему же именно он должен стать проводником в ад, а ещё, почему же ему так важно, чтобы Уильям пришёл в себя, поправился, снова вышел на палубу. Чтобы Горацио мог слышать, как он командует матросами и просто знать, что он стоит рядом: несгибаемый, сильный, уверенный в себе и в корабле, подчиняющемуся капитану.  
Вслушиваясь в хриплое дыхание, Хорнблауэр сидел, опершись на руки, и думал, что ему чертовски не хотелось бы расстаться с мистером Бушем вот так, из-за дурацкой болезни.  
Одно дело, если их раскидает служба. Из мистера Буша вышел бы может и не слишком инициативный, то толковый капитан. Расставаться, потому что Уильям умрёт, Горацио тоже не хотелось совершенно. По крайней мере, так и не узнав, что это за человек, мистер Буш. Чего он желает, чего боится.  
Прикосновения губ к пальцам тревожили и злили. Горацио не мог понять, почему тело отзывалось на них, как на женскую ласку. Представить мистера Буша в роли женщины, Горацио так и не смог. Скорее уж он сам бы оказался, лежащим на спине.  
Вместо положенного отвращения, эта картина вызвала у Горацио стыд и любопытство.  
Смирившись с собственной непригодностью на роль капитана, он откинулся на стуле и пробормотал страстное пожелание скорейшего выздоровления мистеру Бушу. Слишком не в ту сторону завела Хорнблауэра собственная богатая фантазия. Тем более что, кажется, единственное, что он знал об Уильяме было, что тому нравятся смешливые пухлые девицы. Горацио не был ни смешливым, ни пухлым и не был даже девицей, так что рассчитывать на то, что его желание экспериментов будет воспринято первым лейтенантом с энтузиазмом, не стоило.

***  
Горацио всего лишь хотел проверить, как дела у мистера Буша. Все же, когда тот через сутки после окончания карантина поднялся на шканцы, то выглядел достаточно скверно. У него могла начаться вторая волна болезни, и долг капитана был удостовериться, что с его первым лейтенантом все хорошо. Да и полуприказ побриться прозвучал грубо. Мистер Буш всегда следил и за одеждой и за лицом. Упрекать его в неряшливости после столь тяжёлой болезни было бессердечно.

На столе перед Уильямом стоял тазик с водой, миска с пеной для бритья и зеркало. Уильям белый, от нанесённой пены, сосредоточенно всматривался в отражение. Упрямо сжав губы, он взял бритву, поднёс её к лицу, и замер: рука отчетливо дрожала.  
Через приоткрытую дверь Горацио видел, как мистер Буш положил бритву на стол, выдохнул, явно пытаясь сосредоточиться, и снова поднял её к лицу. рука ходила ходуном, и Уильям никак не решался сделать первое движение.  
У Горацио не оставалось выбора. В конце концов, он сам мог побрить его во время добровольного дежурства.  
Каюта была маленькой, так что ворваться, перехватить запястье и не дать мистеру Бушу изуродовать себя, было делом секунд.  
— У вас дрожат руки, — безапелляционно заявил Горацио. — Я помогу.  
Буш подчинился безропотно.  
Брить другого оказалось сложнее, чем Горацио думал сначала. Ему пришлось прерваться, довести бритву о ремень, ещё раз намазать Уильяма пеной и только тогда продолжить.  
Первый лейтенант сидел, вцепившись в столешницу руками, и, кажется, не дышал. С неудовольствием Горацио подумал, что для него быть такое нарушение субординации — удар по гордости. Откуда же бедному мистеру Бушу знать, как корит себя его капитан, за необдуманный приказ.

Скользя бритвой по худой щеке, Горацио поймал себя на том, что улыбается и, застеснявшись, нахмурился. У мистера Буша были пронзительно голубые глаза. Как мелкое тёплое море.  
Надо было переходить к бритью шеи, и Уильям запрокинул голову. В жесте было нечто неприличное, на грани дозволенного. Слишком откровенное.  
Уильям будто предлагал себя, открывался, вверяя плоть и кровь.  
Горацио надо было срочно побороть накатившую на него беспомощность, поэтому он спросил:  
— Не боитесь меня с бритвой у вашего горла, мистер Буш?  
Тот замялся, но ответил достаточно быстро.  
— Нет, сэр. Я давно отдал вам свою жизнь.  
Ответ был искренним, честным и выбил Горацио из колеи.  
— Помолчите, иначе я могу вас порезать, — вырвалось само собой, о чем Горацио тут же пожалел.  
Он ведь сам спросил. Как можно злиться, если всего лишь услышал ответ на свой вопрос?  
Заставив себя закончить начатое, Горацио вытер пену полотенцем и подождал, пока мистер Буш умоет лицо.  
Без щетины он казался немного моложе, только темнели синяки под глазами.  
Надо было дать ему отдохнуть, но в приступе раздражения Горацио поинтересовался:  
— Когда вы бредили, мистер Буш, то были уверены, что попадёте в ад. Почему? Вы храбрый офицер и выполняете приказы его величества. Почему именно ад?  
Увидев, как первый лейтенант изменился в лице, Горацио понял, что допустил оплошность. В который раз за вечер. Он хотел уже откашляться и выйти, пока мистер Буш не начал говорить, но не успел.  
— Мне нравится мужчина, сэр. За это попадают в ад.  
Горацио повёл плечами, сделал несколько гримас, долженствующих означать понимание, и кивнул.  
— Случается, мистер Буш. Разве что… — сознание Горацио поразила страшная догадка. — Я не потерплю насилия на своём корабле.

Уильям слушал своего капитана и понимал, что ад разверзается перед ним прямо сейчас.  
Нет, Горацио не орал. Он был достаточно сдержан. Он ходил по комнате, сцепив руки за спиной, и говорил об офицерском долге. О том, что первый лейтенант обладает огромной властью над матросами, мичманами и другими офицерами. Что страх перед трибуналом или повешением не должен довлеть над отношениями, что… Уильям перестал вслушиваться, понимая, что эту вспышку надо пережить, как переживал и другие. Горацио выплеснет свою ярость — даже отвернулся к переборке, чтобы не видеть неприятного ему сейчас человека — и все будет как прежде. Уильям почти привык верить, что все обойдется. Но каждый раз есть толика сомнения — что будет если, Горацио его не простит?..  
Можно было, конечно, решить, что злые слова обусловлены ревностью, но мечтать о том, что капитан ревнует, его было бы слишком наивно.  
— Он не починяется мне, сэр, — тихо сказал Уильям, как только в потоке слов наступила пауза.   
Горацио замер, спиной к нему.  
— Он с другого корабля?  
— Нет, и он не с суши.   
Встав, Уильям сделал несколько шагов, чтобы приблизиться к своему капитану.  
— Вы можете быть уверенным, я готов поклясться на чем угодно, что я никогда не опускался и никогда не опущусь до насилия… сэр.  
Разговаривать со спиной было мучительно. Горацио снял сюртук, но даже сейчас он всем своим видом отвергал любую возможность стать ближе.  
Уильям поднял тяжёлую руку и едва прикоснулся к худому плечу.   
— Вы можете идти, мистер Буш, — голос капитана прозвучал немного отстранённо.  
Устав от эмоционального перенапряжения, Уильям задрал бровь, потому что, во-первых, Горацио его не видел, а во-вторых быть выставленным из собственной же каюты было забавно.  
— Я никогда не опущусь до насилия, сэр, — твёрдо повторил Уильям.  
Он подписал себе смертный приговор и знал это. Нет, его не вздёрнут на рее, и не отправят на трибунал, но и шансов на нормальные отношения с капитаном почти не осталось. Только безоговорочное подчинение приказам. Он может идти.

Миски звякнули, когда Уильям взял их, чтобы выплеснуть грязную воду.  
Погруженный в свои мысли, он не заметил, как Горацио перегородил дверь.  
— Вы сказали, что он не подчиняется вам, мистер Буш, так? — спросил он, облизнув губы и глядя прямо в глаза.  
Отрицать не было смысла, поэтому Уильям кивнул и на всякий случай поставил миски обратно на стол.  
— Что он не на другом корабле и не на суше, так?  
Тяжело вздохнув, Уильям подошёл к своему капитану, которого иногда так хотелось перекинуть через колено и выпороть. Взяв его руки в свои, Уильям поцеловал пальцы и сказал:  
— И я никогда не опущусь до насилия, сэр. Никогда. Вы можете быть спокойны, сэр.  
Горацио немного испуганно посмотрел на свои пальцы. Уильям, повинуясь этому взгляду, разжал руки и закрыл глаза. Он не хотел видеть, как лицо Горацио снова исказят ненависть и презрение.  
Тяжёлое дыхание Горацио подсказывало, что тот снова разъярился.  
Уильям не открыл глаз, даже почувствовав руки на плечах.   
Потом было еле слышное “Спасибо”, торопливый поцелуй не то в щеку, не то в уголок губ — поцелуй, на который Уильям просто не успел откликнуться — и хлопнувшая дверь.  
Прикоснувшись пальцем к губам, Уильям обречённо подумал, что хуже капитанской ярости может быть только капитанская нерешительность. Оставалось надеяться в привычку Горацио не отступать и доводить начатое до конца.  
Смирившись с собственной подневольностью, мистер Буш все же взял миски, чтобы выплеснуть грязную воду за борт.


End file.
